


Snowballs

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan's bi in my mind in this, Egobang - Freeform, Gen, Short, Silly, either gen or pre-slash, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not proof read, please tell me any errors that I made.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read, please tell me any errors that I made.

Dan slowly tromps through the snow, and looks around him. It's freezing out and there's a shit load of snow covering everything, but for some reason he felt the need to get out and go for a walk. _A stupid decision really._ So here he is at the park, freezing his ass off despite his tshirt, flannel, _and_ winter coat. Dan takes a deep breath, inhaling the cold air, and stops in place. He's just stuck his hand in his pocket to dig out his phone, when all of a sudden Dan feels something cold and wet smack the back of his neck. Dan whirls around with a yelp, and looks around wildly. There's no one any where near him, and Dan's confused until he hears badly concealed laughter coming from above him. He looks up with a frown. There's a tree a few feet behind him, and sitting high up on one of the branches, is a man. The guy has one hand held over his mouth, trying and failing to be quiet, as his shoulders shake with laughter. Dan wipes the snow off, and then throws his hands up in the air. "What the hell man!?" he yells up the tree.

 

The other man keeps laughing for a good minute longer before he manages to compose himself. "Sorry, sorry. You looked so lost in your head, and no one's walked by for the last fifteen minutes."

 

Dan raises one eyebrow. "You've just been sitting up there waiting for poor unexpecting people to walk by, minding their own business, so that you can nail them with snowballs?"

 

The other man shrugs his shoulders, and looks at Dan sheepishly. "Umm...yes?"

 

Dan stands there for a few seconds, and then bends down and starts making snowballs.

 

The guy in the tree looks down at Dan. "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm making snowballs, come help me."

 

The other man drops down from his perch, and starts gathering snow alongside Dan.

 

After they have a good pile of snowballs formed, they manage to get them all piled on a branch up the tree, and then they both climb up and get settled.

 

Dan adjusts his coat, still damp from the snowball that hit him, and then turns to the other man. "I'm Dan, by the way."

 

"I'm Arin" he says, and as soon as he's finished speaking, his eyes snap to the right. "Oh, hey! Come one's coming" he whispers.

 

They quickly grab snowballs, and wait for the person to come closer. It's clearly a girl, but she has her head down looking at her phone, so it's hard to tell from up above, if Dan knows her or not. She wanders closer, walking slowly while typing on her phone. A few moments later she stops in the perfect place, and they let their snowballs fly.

 

One hits the girl in the back of the head, and the other hits the back of her neck (Dan winces in sympathy) and slides inside her coat, no doubt getting her shirt underneath all wet. The girl shrieks, and drops her phone in surprise. It disappears into the snow, and she quickly bends down to retrieve it before looking around angrily. "Who the hell did that!?"

 

Dan's eyes widen, and he lets out a near silent groan. "Oh shittttt"  he whispers.

 

Arin looks at him. "What? Do you know her?" he whispers back.

 

"That's my ex-girlfriend Sarah" Dan explains, and then starts climbing his way higher up the tree, attempting to get further out of sight should she glance upwards.

 

Arin snickers quietly. "I take it it didn't end well?"

 

Dan mouths a curse as his foot slips, and he keeps climbing after he regains his foothold. "You could say that."

 

Sarah huffs angrily. "Yeah. Real mature!" she yells, and then stomps off, wet phone in hand.

 

Arin waits until she gets a little ways away, and then looks up at Dan, who's sitting straddling a branch, with his arms wrapped around the trunk of the tree. "Ok, she's gone. You can stop hiding now."

 

Dan clears his throat nervously. "Umm Arin?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm stuck."

 


End file.
